


happy haechan day

by stilinscry



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Gen, Lowercase, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: it's donghyuck's bday and everyone wants to treat him





	happy haechan day

**Author's Note:**

> I !!! LOVE !!! LEE !!! DONGHYUCK
> 
> thanku

when donghyuck wakes up, it feels like any other day. light streams into their bedroom through the slit in the curtains and mark is hanging halfway off his bed like usual. it all feels normal except it doesn’t. because today is the day that he turns 18. 

it’s early; earlier than he’s normally awake and whilst normally, he’d just go straight back to sleep, donghyuck kind of wants to treasure every single second of today. 

it’s nearly 7am when he wanders into the kitchen and he’s surprised to find dongyoung sat at the table, leisurely scrolling through his phone. he perks up when he notices donghyuck, a wide smile spreading across his face. 

“morning birthday boy,” he says, pushing a mug of hot chocolate across the table as donghyuck sits down. he eagerly takes it; everyone in the dorm knows that dongyoung makes the best hot chocolate known to man, fit with marshmallows and everything. “you’re up early.”

donghyuck hums in response, too busy breathing in the rich chocolatey aroma drifting from the warm mug in his hands and dongyoung chuckles at him. 

“well, the others will be up soon so you better drink that quickly,” dongyoung says before pushing himself up from the table. “if the others see it i’ll have to make some for them too and then it won’t be special.” he frowns a little at the thought before smiling at donghyuck again. 

“i know it’s not much but there’s more to come, i promise.”

donghyuck nods at his hyung, mug still held in front of his face and he watches as dongyoung wanders back towards the bedrooms. 

he drinks the hot chocolate in record time and just finishes washing up his mug as renjun and jisung stumble into the kitchen. 

“happy birthday!” they both yell and donghyuck feels a surge of affection rush through him. he ruffles a hand through both of their hair as they walk closer and giggles at the disgruntled ‘yah’ that renjun lets out. 

jisung pulls leftover rice and kimchi jjigae from the night before out from the fridge for them to eat and donghyuck couldn’t have hoped for a nicer start to his birthday.

-

only the 127 members have practice today and donghyuck’s ready to leave the dorm, waiting by the front door for the hyungs when a hand wraps around his wrist and tugs him back into the living room. 

it’s chenle, which isn’t really surprising considering how grabby he is but what is surprising is the box sat on the table in front of him. jeno, jaemin, renjun and jisung are all sat on the sofa, eagerly watching donghyuck’s reaction and chenle joins them, flopping down in jisung’s lap. 

“if you hadn’t guessed by now, we got this because it’s your birthday,” jaemin says, quickly pulling his phone out to snap a picture of the glare donghyuck shoots him. 

“yeah, i’m not that dumb that i think you’d be this nice to me without some sort of reason,” donghyuck replies, walking towards the box. he can hear taeyong and dongyoung rushing around the bedrooms, probably trying to find him which means he doesn’t have much time and he really, really wants to see what’s inside the box before he has to go. 

his friends clearly have other ideas however, because just as he’s about to lift the lid renjun yells out, “taeyong hyung, donghyuckie’s in here,” before smirking at him and donghyuck wants to scream. 

taeyong darts into the living room, quickly pulling donghyuck by the shoulder, muttering something along the lines of ‘do you really want the dance instructor to hate you more than she already does’ but donghyuck doesn’t care because he just wants to know what’s in the box. he whines the whole drive to the studio and the hyungs let him. 

-

practise is no less gruelling than usual and after three hours of solid choreography work donghyuck is ready to flop onto the floor and never get up. in fact, that’s what he goes to do but before he can sicheng appears in front of him and he’s smiling a smile that donghyuck can’t say no to. 

“hyuckie, you need to come with me before our break ends,” he says, faint urgency underlining his words and donghyuck willingly follows as sicheng drags him out of the studio, more out of curiosity than anything. 

they end up in one of the business suites on the floor below and donghyuck is really confused because there’s nothing here?

he turns around to ask sicheng why he’d brought him down here but suddenly there are four more people in the room with him and donghyuck can’t stop the little gasp that escapes him. 

in front of him stands hansol, kun, yukhei and jungwoo and donghyuck almost immediately surges towards them because he hasn’t seen any of them in ages, especially since the rookies activities started picking up. 

“hyungs, it’s been so long,” he mumbles, face too squished against hansol’s chest to speak properly and they all laugh about his distorted words. 

one by one, they all hug him, ruffling his hair and poking his cheeks as they pull away and donghyuck’s day honestly just keeps getting better. 

“god, with the way you’re acting right now anyone would think you missed us or something,” kun jokes and donghyuck scoffs. 

“haha, me? missing you? what a preposterous idea.”

“wow, preposterous is a big word, i guess you really are growing up,” jungwoo laughs and donghyuck punches him in the shoulder before ducking to ignore the inevitable forehead flick. 

they spend the next twenty minutes catching up and it’s really nice to just sit down and talk to them all after having gone so long without seeing them at all. donghyuck hadn’t realised how the constant promotions had really deprived him with spending time with the non-debuted members. 

eventually their time runs out and both sicheng and donghyuck find that they have multiple missed calls from taeyong on their phone. 

“did you not tell mother you were going out?” yukhei asks and jungwoo snorts so loud it has all of them bursting into laughter and it makes donghyuck even more sad to see them go. 

“don’t worry, we’ll be back later,” hansol says and then he’s ushering both him and sicheng into the corridor and back towards the lift. 

for the rest of practice, donghyuck can’t help but keep smiling. 

-

after dance practice, they have vocal training and they split into their groups and go into their separate rooms without even having to be prompted by their coach. donghyuck skips ahead with jaehyun, whilst taeil and dongyoung follow behind, muttering to each other like a pair of ahjummas. 

training is only scheduled for an hour today and it passes by quickly, mostly because donghyuck can’t help but get transfixed by taeil every time he starts singing. they spend the last ten minutes fucking about, trying to see who can reach the highest note and donghyuck falls from his seat when jaehyun straight up screams in an attempt to beat dongyoung. 

he’s still laughing when they walk back to meet the rest of the guys. mark asks him why he’s practically crying from laughing so hard but donghyuck can’t speak, heck he can barely breathe, and mark just shakes his head fondly at him. 

jaehyun isn’t doing much better and when they catch each other’s eyes is worsens twofold. taeil is shaking silently, trying (and failing) to contain his amusement and dongyoung is just quietly, but continuously, giggling to himself. nobody bothers asking what happened in their training session, but yuta does poke taeil in the side in an attempt to make him laugh outloud. 

it works, and it seems like he’s broken the final straw then because taeil doesn’t stop and now him and jaehyun and donghyuck and dongyoung are all just a big giggly mess and only they know why. 

donghyuck’s stomach hurts from laughing so much and so do his cheeks but god, he’s so happy, and he loves it. 

-

on the car journey back to the dorms the four end up being split between the two cars; dongyoung sticks with donghyuck whilst taeil goes with jaehyun, in hopes of calming them down and it mostly works. that is, it works until youngho decides to start an impromptu karaoke session when super junior starts playing on the radio and their car erupts into yells of ‘hey mamacita! naega ayayayaya’.

yuta ropes donghyuck into dancing with him and dongyoung and their manager just sighs from where he’s sat in the front and slumps down in his seat, pulling his phone free from his pocket, probably so he can stalk their twitter mentions. 

“JUST CLOSE YOUR LIPS, SHUT YOUR TONGUE,” yuta yells, recreating shindong’s iconic finger against the lips pose and youngho loses it, arms dropping down to his lap as he burst into a fit of giggles and donghyuck quickly follows. even their manager is chuckling in the front seat. 

the half hour ride goes way too quickly for donghyuck’s liking and they’ve only just gotten to the chorus of good boy, when their car pulls up into the car park. g dragons voice slowly fades away as they leave the car one by one but that doesn’t stop them from singing it the entire lift ride up to their floor. 

the other car must’ve gotten back before them because donghyuck can hear music coming from the dorm but just as he’s about to follow everyone else inside, their manager pulls him to the side. 

“hey, i know having your birthday during comeback preparations sucks, but you’re doing really well,” he says, and he pulls a small envelope from his pocket, handing it to donghyuck. “have a good evening, okay, don’t get too wild.”

that’s all he gets to say because chenle is grabbing his wrist again and donghyuck can’t help the sense of déjà vu that washes over him as he lets the younger boy drag him inside the dorm. 

he freezes almost as soon as they get into the doorway however, because there are streamers and banners everywhere and a little pile of presents and oh my god, that’s a cake with all of their faces on it. it’s a party, a surprise party all for him and donghyuck kicks himself for not realising that they’d been planning this all along. 

they’re all there, all 19 of them, singing ‘happy birthday’ just for him and it’s so overwhelmingly wonderful that donghyuck has to sit down. he flops down onto the sofa inbetween mark and ten, squishing up to both of them in turn and he smiles so bright when they all cheer for him that even the sun would have competition. 

when he joined the company four years ago, never in his wildest dreams did he imagine that he’d gain a family this loving and this big. but here they are, his 18 brothers and donghyuck wants to thank whatever deity helped him get here because he never wants to leave. 

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i counted down until it turned midnight in korea today because holy shit i love lee donghyuck so much,,, hes my everything and i dedicate my life to him idc
> 
> twt me @visualhyucks


End file.
